


But What I Really Want

by Geneva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneva/pseuds/Geneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco riles Harry's desires, and Harry is sinfully possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What I Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, which I wrote for the 2010 Summer Kinkfest at the livejournal community serpentinelion. I only wrote it (after many years of reading fan fiction) because no one else would pick my prompt. Thanks to my beta, former livejournal user kamerreon. She was very helpful to me and so encouraging when I wrote my first few fics, and if she ever sees this I want her to know I am very grateful.
> 
> My livejournal username is Geneva2010.

“I’m ready, Harry.”

Harry’s heart skipped a couple of beats as Draco emerged from their hotel bedroom dressed for a night on the town. He was wearing his skin-tight dove-grey leather trousers, and the front view was eye-popping. Harry deliberately raked his eyes up and down, pausing to appreciate the enhancement, obvious to his educated eye, of Draco’s already generous cock and balls by a double cock ring. The light colour of the thin leather and the styling of the trousers for “comfort” room in front really left very little to the imagination. But what caused Harry’s shock and awe was the story behind the dove-grey leather trousers.

“Draco, stop right there.”

Draco paused expectantly, and Harry stood up. He approached, appreciating the simple, tight, black sleeveless t-shirt and the faint shadow of the nipple ring on the left side. Then he moved behind Draco, taking in the tall, slender body and perfect arse: the perfectly exposed arse in the backless grey trousers.

“You’ve never worn these in public before, Draco! What. . . ?”

“What? I love them and I’m in the mood to wear something a little risqué tonight, Harry.”

“In the mood to drive me to distraction and tempt every other man at the club, you mean. No one is even going to notice your gorgeous face, you know,” Harry teased.

Draco snorted. “You make it sound as if I’m starved for attention.”

“Hungry for something, if not just attention.” These trousers had always signalled a particular type of play.

Harry quickly grasped Draco’s wrists from behind and shoved him up against the wall, drawing a surprised gasp. “You think you’re “in the mood” to expose what’s mine?” Harry’s voice dropped to a low, threatening rumble. “You think I should have to put up with that, Draco?”

Draco’s breath came in quick, harsh pants, and he didn’t attempt to respond. He could feel his hardening cock grind up against the wall as Harry spread his legs apart with one knee and pinned his wrists up high on the wall with one hand. He hoped he knew what was coming. He’d counted on it while preparing himself for tonight, but he hadn’t known that Harry would act so soon.

Slap! Harry brought his hand down hard on one bare buttock, and followed up with a matching slap to the other side. Draco cringed at the sudden, sharp pain and felt his cock grow harder as he rubbed up involuntarily against the wall.

“If you’re going to invite other men to see your round, lovely cheeks, Draco, then they’ll be marked by me first.” Slap! Slap! Several harder, bare-handed slaps covered the exposed buttocks, and pink colour came to the surface of the delicate (usually) pale skin. The final two sharp slaps came to the lowest curve, partly smacking the leather. Draco felt each exquisite spank right through his groin and up the front of his body. He could feel his nipples peak in excitement. “You know I’m all yours, Harry,” Draco moaned.

“Yes, you are,” declared Harry. “Let’s get our cloaks and get to the club.”

They checked their cloaks at the front of the nightclub in New York City. Harry and Draco had been enjoying an extended stay and revelled in the relative anonymity the new world afforded them. Only the big cities around the world supported a large enough gay male population for a vibrant wizarding club scene that Harry and Draco indulged in on occasion. They were young and beautiful and the world travel and interaction with other wizards like themselves was helping to free them from their difficult pasts.

Harry’s outfit was unremarkable, considering the crowd, but he too sported thin leather trousers, in matte black, and a tight, dark green, short-sleeved t-shirt that highlighted every muscle, with a leather strap tied around his bicep. Draco’s practiced but discreet gaze took in Harry’s outlined cock, still half hard from the interlude at their hotel, and deliciously large—even in that state. 

Draco was not the most scandalously dressed man in the club, but he did stand out. Many of the younger twinks wore sheer, tight, or very short tops, and trousers that were torn in strategic spots with no pants in sight. This season there seemed to be a big run on glittery makeup, and on jeans so low-cut they were seemingly held up only by magic, exposing either pubic hair or shaved areas in front, and tempting cracks in back. Wizard tattoos of dragons, hippogriffs, basilisks and other Magical Creatures slithered and flew, attracting attention to a lower back here, a tight pec there, and disappearing to nether regions. Even a few witches brightly dotted the crowd. Muggle clothes were all the rage, with no robes in sight.

Once they reached the edge of the dance floor, they saw some of the more daring men displaying brazenly. One man wore tight lycra short pants, with open lacing in front. His dance partner reached around from the back and playfully grasped and pulled on the loose ends of the lacing. Another couple took wandering hands to a high art, with the taller one reaching down the back of his partner’s trousers to grasp and squeeze both buttocks, sometimes pulling the trousers down enough to reveal more than a little skin, while the shorter partner kept both his hands shockingly busy between their grinding bodies.

Harry ordered drinks and found a table, watching possessively while others checked out Draco’s naked behind as he sauntered, a little self-consciously, over to their table. Draco’s arse still showed a fading pink tinge and, as he came up to the table, Harry reached around and gave each cheek a pinch in full view of the room. Draco’s face coloured in arousal and embarrassment, and he sat down quickly. Harry smiled. Draco’s choice of clothing was turning out to be highly entertaining.

After several minutes of drinking and watching Draco squirm on his chair, Harry directed Draco over to sit on his lap, both of them facing the dance floor. Draco wriggled a little bit. “I prefer this seat to the hard wood. Thanks, Harry,” he teased. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Draco,” Harry purred. They sat and enjoyed the contact, downing some more alcohol and watching the stimulating display on the dance floor, pointing out some of the more outrageous and original dancers. Harry reached up with his left hand to toy gently with Draco’s nipple ring from the outside of his shirt, causing a tensing of Draco’s muscles and a slight pumping of his hips in Harry’s lap as he tried to react nonchalantly to the public stimulation of his highly sensitive nipple. “I love you like this, Draco. I love you all the time, but you are dressed for me and sitting on my cock, and I just want to devour you.” Draco's eyes fluttered in response to Harry’s desire, and he continued pressing his bare and slightly sore cheeks down as he felt Harry’s prick harden beneath him. His arousal spiked, but the evening wasn’t over yet.

Draco leaned back and smiled seductively over one shoulder. “Come dance with me now, Harry.” 

They approached the dance floor hand in hand with eyes only for each other. Harry twirled Draco and gazed down at the deliciousness before him. He smiled wickedly and let go of Draco, untying the leather strap around his bicep and waving it in front of his boyfriend’s grey gaze. 

“What’ll it be, Draco? Crop? I think that might be just the thing.” Wandlessly, he Transfigured the leather strap into a basic black crop, and slapped the flexible leather end against his palm a few times. “Let’s give them a show to remember.” Draco gladly entered Harry’s arms, with slight trepidation about what was coming. Harry held the crop up high while they danced, letting the crowd take them in, bare arse, riding crop and all, while they kissed and lightly teased their leather-clad cocks together. 

“Every man is trying to get a good view of your luscious arse, my Draco.” Harry reached down with his free left hand to give him another pinch, this one low and to the centre of Draco’s right cheek. He lightly moved his hand over the naked skin, pausing to pinch hard at the lower part from outside to inside, the final pinch just inside his crack and tantalisingly close to Draco’s hole. Draco squirmed against Harry’s hard girth, and his own cock and balls, enclosed in the double ring, felt even heavier. “What were you thinking, putting this costume on for public display? Did you know your behaviour would deserve a good spanking? Did you imagine dancing with me while other couples stared and got off on your exposed skin? Can you picture them pulling out their hard pricks behind you and spraying their come on your pure white arse?” Draco groaned and Harry brought the crop down and slapped it onto Draco’s leather-covered thigh. He continued smacking solidly onto Draco’s thighs in time to the music, while murmuring dirty imagery into his ear and dancing cock to cock. Draco turned around and Harry encouraged Draco to spread his legs slightly and began spanking his inner thighs as far as he could reach, while Draco ground his bare skin against Harry’s leather-clad erection.

Draco was on fire. He revelled in the opportunity for exhibitionism, but especially that he could do it safely from Harry’s arms. Harry’s pleasure was centred on him, and the dirty talk and the stimulation of the crop on his sensitive thighs through the thin material just got better and better. He turned around again, wantonly moaning in Harry’s ear, and biting down lightly on his lobe to contain some of his passion. He pulled back a little and looked down between them. Harry’s erection was really pushing the limits now and was close to showing at the top of his waistband.

“Harry, I’m torn. I’m aching for you to take that crop to my bare arse. But what I really want is to strip your black trousers down and salivate all over that massive cock. You’re making my head spin. Get me out of here before we do something to get ourselves arrested.”

Harry growled, and complied, leading Draco out to the front of the club, collecting their cloaks, and making their way outside. The cool air was welcome after the heat inside. They walked together for a few blocks, Harry’s hand straying inside Draco’s cloak and fondling his exposed arse, freely exploring now between his cheeks and teasing his hole. 

Draco pulled Harry into a deserted corner below a stairwell, kissing him hungrily and giving his arse up to the pleasure of both of Harry’s grabbing, probing hands. He reached down to Harry’s front and carefully took his boyfriend’s prick in hand, fisting the thick satisfying cock. They both wanted more than this dark corner could provide.

Harry gave a slight warning, and then Apparated them directly to their hotel room. As they removed their cloaks, Harry took charge. “Draco, I love those trousers, but since you probably don’t want me to rip them off, I suggest you take them off right now.” Draco hurried to comply and soon stood in front of Harry in only his tight black t-shirt. Harry turned down the front of his black trousers, enough to expose his own hard cock to the air of the room. “Turn around and place both palms on the bed. That’s right, show me what’s mine.”

Harry still held the crop and paused to look at Draco displaying in front of him. He was really the most delectable piece of wizard ever created. Harry could not resist, and paused to tease his own hardness on Draco’s cheeks and in his crack. Finally, Harry stepped back and brought the crop down on the meat of Draco’s behind. He watched as Draco’s very hard cock, still constricted by the cock ring, bobbed with every stroke. Draco started keening and moaning as the crop rained smartly down all over the flesh of his buttocks, and then louder as Harry separated his crack with one hand and lightly slapped the crop on his sensitive inner cheeks, and on upward strokes on his twitching anus. Then Harry dropped the crop and grasped Draco’s cock with his left hand, while he gave him three final smacks to his cheeks with his right hand. 

He Conjured some warm, lightly musk-scented lube and started spreading it around, all over Draco’s cheeks and crack and cock and balls and perineum. The stimulation was immense on Draco’s red bottom and rock hard prick. “Harry, please, finger my hole, stick your fingers in me, get me ready for your big hard cock, please. . . !” Draco was beside himself, and as Harry inserted two fingers, he magically released the cock ring and stroked Draco to a shooting, shouting climax. 

Harry gently placed his spent boyfriend down on the bed. He looked completely debauched in the tight black shirt that rode up his smooth stomach, with flecks of come here and there. His still swollen cock was shiny from lube and come oozed slightly from the slit. Harry reached down to take a taste and Draco jumped a little, reviving to reach up to Harry and pull him down for a long, deep kiss. “Harry, that was a bloody orgasm for the ages. I’ll never forget tonight.” They kissed again, but Draco was well aware that Harry’s turn was coming now.

“Harry, take off your trousers and your shirt; I want to see you now.” Harry complied, and Draco took off his own shirt and rearranged himself with his head near the edge of the bed. “Come here and bring that cock with you.” Harry approached and Draco guided him toward his face, his long arms reaching around and grasping Harry’s behind. Draco began nuzzling, smelling and licking Harry’s cock and groin. “Mmm, there’s nothing in this world like your cock; it’s so big and thick and it’s mine and I want it,” Draco babbled as he used his hand to guide Harry’s prick over his face, pulling out pre-come and spreading it on his lips and tongue. 

Harry groaned and spread his legs a little to allow Draco more access, while reaching down to stroke Draco’s sensitive nipples and toy with his ring. Soon he was reaching farther to where Draco’s cock was reviving, and Draco tilted his hips up to allow Harry’s to penetrate him with his finger again. Harry Conjured some more lube and started slowly finger-fucking Draco.

Harry’s worship of his partner spilled over into words. “Draco, I want to fuck you tonight; I want to fuck you from behind and fuck that fucking hole and rub and pinch your red arse and make you come again. God, I love your mouth on me. Don’t stop! I love your nipples and your cock, and I want to stick my big hard prick in you and come inside you, and then pull it out and come on you.” 

Harry was really getting worked up now, as Draco was sucking messily around the head of his cock and squirming hard on three fingers. When Harry felt he couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled out and gave Draco’s thigh a light smack. “Get up onto the bed and stick your gorgeous arse in the air for me, baby.” 

Draco complied, holding onto the headboard and arching hard. Harry groaned and stuck his fingers back in for a few strokes, then mounted Draco, pushing his saliva-soaked member partly into Draco’s hole. Oh, my, my, my . . . Harry felt the tight clamp of Draco’s muscles right through his core, such a joining, such a cause for celebration and gratitude. Draco keened again and Harry slowly pushed all the way in. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. After several long, leisurely strokes, and as he tipped over the edge, he gave Draco’s red bum one last hard smack, and then shouted loudly as he sped up and pumped his come deep into Draco.

Two sated, happy young men cleaned up and crawled under the covers. “Draco, I’m going to erect a shrine to those trousers. You are the sexiest man I could ever dream of.” 

Draco spooned behind his lover and nuzzled his neck. “I love you, Harry; good night.” 

“Good night, love, sweet dreams.” 

And they were.

_The End._


End file.
